


Cumulonimbus

by SuperstringSymphony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, Hair Braiding, M/M, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: “I am afraid there has been no occasion to comb my hair after engaging in a mock battle with the widow.  Perhaps you could aid me in addressing this?”  Thor sounds so hopeful.  Tony feels a smile stretching across his still tingling lips.  Thor loves having his hair played with, and Tony has come to more than one epiphany while idly braiding flowers into that long spill of gold.“Sure thing honey, you want to watch something while I make you pretty?”  Tony asks, amending the statement not a moment later.  “Prettier.  Anyway, set me down and I'll go get the combs.”





	Cumulonimbus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonystvrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonystvrk/gifts).



> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY to my beloved antonystvrk, this fluff is for you!
> 
> And an endless amount of thanks to [kelslk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelslk/works) for the art in this, thank you so much, it is GORGEOUS
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always loved and welcome, and if you'd like to come follow my tony-blogging, my [tumblr](https://ilunabarrean.tumblr.com) is here.

* * *

 

Thor is a happy guy. Or at least that was Tony's initial assessment of their tall Asgardian teammate the first time they met. Over time that first impression has undergone a fair amount of adjustment. Tony is observant, and despite how others may see him as incapable of noticing the feelings of others; nothing could be further from the truth. So yeah, Thor is usually pretty jovial, but he's also experienced enough betrayal and trauma for a few lifetimes. That becomes more obvious the longer their tenuous relationship goes on and solidifies into something more lasting.

Today is a good day though, Thor is teaching him a sort of convoluted Asgardian version of swing dancing. There's a lot of twirling, Tony thinks that there is a high possibility that Thor invented the dance for the sole purpose of tossing him around. He can't complain too much, especially if it means he gets to cling to criminally broad shoulders-and besides, everyone is just a glorified projectile to Thor, the man can probably bench press an elephant. Maybe several elephants. An airplane? Tony runs a few calculations on some of the things he's seen Thor lift and feels his mouth go a little dry.

“The limit does not exist.” He whispers, as he's spun back towards Thor and lifted straight up off the floor.

“Oh a mean girls reference, are you preoccupied with maths again Tony?” Thor loves Mean Girls, Tony should have known he would catch that.

“How much can you lift, huh sparky?” He asks, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist and giving him a lopsided smile. Dark blond brows lift, and Thor grins, hands sliding down his back to palm and squeeze at his behind before slipping further down to brace his thighs. It's such a smooth way to keep Tony from straining himself, and hey, Thor's hands on his thighs are never unappreciated.

“I have yet to reach my limits, but I can assure you that your form is most pleasing and offers absolutely no strain. I could carry you for days and not become tired.” Thor says with a smile, hefting Tony a little higher. There's a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes as he looks up at Tony. “Though, 'tis strange to have you so high up with nary a plate of your armor in sight.”

“Are you calling me short?” Tony deadpans. Thor's smile just stretches wider on his far too handsome face. It's unfair really, how attractive he is despite sparring with the Hulk regularly.

“You are the perfect size, quite portable as well, I find you most pleasing.” Thor's voice dips a little, the cadence of it, the purr of it slipping down Tony's spine like a caress. “All of you pleases me, your lips, your eyes, your vast intelligence, the way you fit against me in the dark.” Thor murmurs, flicking a glance up at Tony and smiling at his gobsmacked expression. Tony's a romantic at heart, and he's shameless for the most part, but the things Thor says sometimes worm beneath all his masks. He's blushing, he can feel the heat of it across his cheeks. The flush darkens when Thor leans in to press a fleeting kiss against his jaw, tracks tiny little kisses over his cheeks, then the bridge of his nose.

“Oh. Well. Uh, same to you, I um.” Tony licks his lips, feeling the breath stutter in his chest when Thor's eyes drop to track the motion.

“I'm going to kiss you now, if you do not object.”

“Oh, I definitely do not object.” Tony says with a smile, shifting his grip from Thor's shoulders to tug him in by the back of his neck. Thor offers no resistance, pressing closer and slanting their mouths together in a slow lingering kiss. His body feels warm all against Tony's front, solid and welcoming, and safe. Tony hums, letting his eyes flutter shut. It's not a kiss with any further intent, it's just nice, being held up in a secure grasp, the soft pleased sounds Thor is making into his mouth, the warm velvety slide of Thor's tongue against his own. Yeah, that's _beyond_ nice.

  


 Against his fingers Thor's hair is soft and silky. Tony winds his fingers through it, scratching at Thor's scalp to hear a rumbling purr start up. It resonates up between them as Tony combs through golden blond strands, only to stop when he catches on a knot. Thor grunts, leaning back to smile at him, blue eyes glimmering fondly.

“I am afraid there has been no occasion to comb my hair after engaging in a mock battle with the widow. Perhaps you could aid me in addressing this?” Thor sounds so hopeful. Tony feels a smile stretching across his still tingling lips. Thor loves having his hair played with, and Tony has come to more than one epiphany while idly braiding flowers into that long spill of gold.

“Sure thing honey, you want to watch something while I make you pretty?” Tony asks, amending the statement not a moment later. “Prettier. Anyway, set me down and I'll go get the combs.”

Thor shakes his head, striding over to the couch and plopping down on the floor, curling around Tony stubbornly. “There is a basket of your favored hair ties, and a fine bone comb in the basket to the right.” Thor sounds a little smug, Tony is impressed, he's clearly been planning this.

“When did you go get that?” He asks, squirming around to try and pry himself out of Thor's massive arms.

“Ah, it was not my doing, I asked the fair Widow to place these items here before you arrived.” Thor finally lets him go, but not before stealing another kiss; cupping Tony's cheek and making his toes curl with a long press of his lips, god it's just not fair, but he loves it. Tony smiles dopily all the way over to the basket. How Thor got Natasha to leave a container full of hair supplies in the penthouse is anyone's guess, but he's too buzzed on kisses and warm pleasant contact to get too curious about it.

“Okay so.” Tony says, carrying over the container full of bobby pins, elastics, and various decorative beads. “What kind of braid do you want? I've been watching tutorials.” He sits behind Thor, knees spread to hook around broad shoulders. Thor settles with his back against the couch, sighing contentedly when he feels the tips of Tony's fingers begin to section off portions of his hair.

“Have you been watching things on the youtube to improve your skills again sváss _?_ I am honored.” The endearment makes Tony's ears go hot every time he hears it. Today is no exception, he feels the blush spread across his face, and the tips of his ears practically burning.

“I um. Yeah I've been watching stuff, I know how you like intricate braid work so I thought I might try some out on you.” Tony clears his throat, digging through the bin to pull out a delicate comb. Thor leans his head back on the couch, eyes slipping shut as knots are worked out of his hair by Tony's skilled hands.

“You may take any liberties with my hair that you wish. I have told you before, all I am is yours sváss _,_ you know this.”

“O-kay. That's, yeah, that's really wow. That's really sweet, right back at you.” Tony snaps his mouth shut, working on getting each section of Thor's hair nice and sleek and separated. This isn't the first time Thor has said something to this effect, but it still blindsides him every time. Thor is so open, so unashamed of his affections. He's never been with anyone that just did that, said whatever was on their mind. Sure Thor is capable of being diplomatic-he's a prince after all, but when it comes to their relationship, There's never been any question as to whether or not he's being one hundred percent truthful. It's exhilarating in a way. In the same way that sky diving is, or diving from the clouds in the armor. He knows he's safe, but at the same time his heart pounds and sometimes he can't quite believe it. That someone like Thor could look at him and think love.

“You are thinking much too hard again, I can sense it.” Thor looks serene, head tipped back against the couch, but one blue eye cracks open to gaze up. Tony grunts, tugging at one section of hair.

“I'm always thinking hard love, it's my curse. Now lift your head and let me braid.” Tony mutters, prodding his lover directly in the temple. Thor laughs, lifting his head as requested. He's quiet while Tony works, eyes drooping contentedly. He reminds Tony of a lion basking in the sun. All that golden hair and muscle. Life really isn't fair.

Time passes comfortably like that. Thor turns on the television, putting on Tangled of all things. He seems to particularly like the pub full of rowdy bandits, go figure. By the time Tony is weaving the last of his work together though, his subject has shifted around to wrap both his arms around Tony's waist.

“You good down there?” Tony asks, petting over Thor's newly braided locks gently.

“Mmm. It is pleasant here, perhaps I will stay for dinner.” Thor rumbles against Tony's stomach, rubbing his face against the soft cotton of his tee. “Or perhaps dessert if that is on offer.”

Tony feels a sort of complicated swooping sensation in his stomach that's equal parts excitement and affection. “Yeah. Dessert sounds great honey. JARVIS, send out a text. Thor and I won't be joining the rest of the team for dinner tonight.”

Thor laughs, climbing up onto the couch to press Tony back into the cushions. Tony lets it happen with a laugh of his own, throwing his arms around Thor's neck as he feels a broad palm slip beneath his shirt to splay over his belly possessively.

“May I?” Thor asks, leaning in to brush the question over his lips. Tony nods, sighing when his shirt is rucked all the way up his chest by Thor's deft hands. “so lovely, always _sváss_.”

“ _You're_ lovely. Way prettier than me.” Tony whispers, but Thor just shakes his head, dropping a kiss that zings with a prickle of electricity against the top of the reactor casing.  “If you say so buttercup.” Tony says haltingly, his fingers tingle when Thor drops another electric kiss over the reactor.

“Let me show you how beautiful I find you to be.” Thor murmurs against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Tony shivers, lets his thighs fall open wider, lets Thor press their hips together on the couch. He feels hot everywhere, flushed and overcome with the way Thor always praises him. As if he could deserve that. But the thing is, Thor really does believe that-that Tony is lovely, and good, and all those wonderful things Tony wishes were true but can never quite bring himself to accept.

“Okay. Okay, show me then, just don't short out the city's power grid again.” He says, cupping Thor's face between his hands.

Thor just smiles.

 


End file.
